The Dark Awakening
by darkeeper2000
Summary: A new spin on the Hero of time as Link is placed in a deep sleep for thousands of years to come back and defeat evil again


Foreword:

In the final days of Link's life,he not only saved the world of Hyrule, he saved the land of Twilight, the Hero of Time was promised days of peace after his quest was finished, but little did he know just how much was put into that promise,but as he stood before the three goddesses,the promise was fully explained to him. You see,the goddesses wanted to release Link from the legend that bound him to their service as the Hero, but a force far more powerful than them knew the full ramifications of the things he did, Link would be needed to save the world again, but not for a very long time, and rather than let the world pass as it does and mark a new being to replace Link as history has done so many times, this Hero must return. The path Link took to reach this point was a bitter one, and his time spent between the Twilight realm and the land of light bore a dark spot on his heart, leaving very hateful things in his mind and on his tongue. This force above the Goddesses knew that to truly drive back the evil from this world, was to let it reign supreme for a long time, and once all hope is lost, only then can it be destroyed.

"Link, we have made the promise, and it shall be kept, but not as you believe..." Nayru's voice echoed only as a mear whisper to him, but it held him in place in the Sacred Realm as the chain had held his wolf form prisoner."Nayru,I care not for your riddles,I was promised to be returned home,and to live in this world in peace for the rest of my days. Time has already passed since I left my house, and yet I sit here wasting time!" Link's tone could not be mistaken, he was mad for being brought here, instead of his home.

"We have promised you peace,Hero,but we did not promise you home!" Farore spoke loudly,and very matter-of-factly."This land will only be in peace for a short time, and you have grown very hateful along your quest for this peace. We cannot allow you to return to Hyrule with such anger! Though the peace will fail, if you are among the people, all will be lost as you embrace the violence that comes forth." Link's look of dismay turns into one of rage as he begins to understand what is being said. "You shall sleep...forever it will seem, but as the time fades away,so shall your anger,and thus you shall be returned to Hyrule to truly drive away the forces that will come to rule."

Link turns his back from the three glowing shapes and their voices, attempting to leave the realm, but something stops him, Din. The only one that hadn't spoke was holding him there, and as he turned back around, the goddess was so close to him, he was blinded by her glow."Link,you have no control over this choice,but neither do we."

Link noticed a dark spot on the outter edge of the glow, but before he had time to question it, a force hit him square in his forehead,knocking him to the ground,as his eyes glazed over and he began to slip into sleep,the three forces stood with each other and he could hear their words."But why must it be him?He has become so hateful towards everything. one spoke."Because,he has made this journey,and he shall be prepared for it again once the Great decides it is time..."Those are the last words Link hears as he slips into sleep,and as he sleeps,little does he know that thousands of years are passing with ease....

The Legend of Zelda: The Dark Awakening

100 years after the slumber began, a new power rose from the deserts, from where the prison once stood. Though Ganondorf was defeated and completly destroyed, his power was passed onto another being,one that grew much the same as he once did, hateful, malevolent, and an exact duplicate of the king of thieves. He had smarts the same as Ganondorf, and a sense of of the triforce, as he wielded the triforce of power, he always sensed the triforce of wisdom and courage, but they weakened,became dormant. He knew that the Hero of time lived, but he could never find him, but he could never locate who was the holder of the wisdom, and it angered him, oh did it make him mad! But he grew in power and one day, he made his move into Hyrule, the people being caught off guard, he quickly overtook them and became the new ruler. In his rule, evil and madness began to run the streets, the land of Twilight began to merge with Hyrule once again, but without Link it was allowed to finish and be corrupted. The new ruler sought to make himself immortal, and succeeded as long as the Hero was not around to defeat him,but he also made an oath to himself. He shall create a bloodline to rule this land, so he may stay in the shadows and grow more powerful each day... and so he took many brides and had offspring, these offspring were so evil that there very forms were twisted. In turn they each ruled the land and as their evil grew, so this time became known truly as the dark ages....


End file.
